


He tried

by ghostie_withthemostie



Series: Deadpool Drabbles [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rubber Ducks, failed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: For your Drabble, reader wants to have cute romantic Bath with wade with like candles but wade fills the bath with bubbles and rubber duckies and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	He tried

You unlock the front door to your apartment, your heart starting to pick up speed. Romance and Wade Wilson? You were tentatively hopeful. Looking down you see a trail of rose petals on the carpet leading to the bathroom. The door was cracked, soft light and steam spilling from the room. You followed the flowers, shedding your clothes as you went. As you drew closer, you began to hear music and you paused, cocking your head to listen. Okay, the score to Star Wars was not _traditionally_  a romantic album to put on for bath-themed sexy times, but John Williams was a master and bless Wade’s heart, he had tried.

Stepping out of your skirt and panties, you pulled the door to the bathroom all the way open, your skin tingling in anticipation. A cloud of steam obscured your vision momentarily and you took a deep breath, calling out to him.

“Wade?”

A loud, rumbling snore echoed across the tiled room and you groaned. Of _course._  You stomped over to the tub, which was filled with…ducks. At least a hundred rubber ducks…completely obscuring the surface of the water. Around the edges of the tub there actually were candles…the battery-powered flame-less kind. They were all set to random colors, making the bath look like some weird, relaxing disco. And then…there was Wade.

He was passed out, knees sticking up through the bevy of ducks in the water, head tilted back on a shell-shaped bath pillow. One of his arms hung outside of the tub, fingers clutching a bottle of champagne. You toed it. _Empty._ Your blood pressure started to climb.

But you made yourself take a breath.

You _wanted_ to be mad. You really, really did. He knew you had a rough day, he promised a special evening and then… _this mess_. Then again…this was sort of what you signed up for when you let the merc become part of your life, wasn’t it? Unpredictable, random nonsense. Excitement and passion and…alright, you suppose… _rubber ducks?_. He had tried. He did it for you and if it didn’t mesh up with your image of ~romantic evening~ well, that was kind of your problem, wasn’t it? 

You sigh fondly, climbing into the tub anyway, shoving the multitudes of rubber ducks out of the way to make room. Wade startles when he feels you enter the bath, jolting upward with a splash. 

“Wuh..what hap–oh. Welcome home, babe.” He grinned crookedly, dropping the champagne bottle to the floor and sliding both his hands over your thighs through the water. “Sorry I fell asleep…I wanted to fill up the bath before you got home, but I also didn’t want it to get cold before you go here, so I used _reaaaallly_ hot water but then I started to overheat and the champagne looked so cold and refreshing and I couldn’t help myself. There’s another bottle in the fridge if you want…” As he talked, his fingers fit themselves behind your knees, lifting them up over his shoulders, and then sliding back down to tug you forward until only your head was above the duck-swirling water.

“What about the ducks?” You ask breathlessly as Wade pressed kisses down your inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his destination.

He looked up at you from between your legs, a look of honest confusion on his scarred face. “Who takes baths without rubber ducks?”

You had nothing to say to that.


End file.
